


After Birthmark

by Vashti93



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashti93/pseuds/Vashti93
Summary: Takes place 24 hours after Birthmark.  Robin tries to get Raven to tell him what happened; but she remains tightlipped, refusing to say anything.  All Robin wants is for Raven to trust him enough to tell him the truth.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	After Birthmark

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and no one in the DC Universe.

Raven sat on the roof, annoyed at the fact that she could not meditate. Her mind kept replaying the events of the last 24 hours. It started with a call to a shady warehouse factory.

_“Out of all the places, a creep decides to attack a factory with clocktower like gears?” Beast Boy asked. “It actually brings creepiness to a whole new – no way!” Starfire gasped loudly. Cyborg, Robin, and Raven echoed the sentiment silently. “There’s no way,” Cyborg said as the Titans openly gaped at Slade._

_“Terra took you down!” Beast Boy exclaimed. “Way down!”_

_“I don’t know how you’re alive,” Robin stepped forward, “but I’m still ready.”_

_“Oh, Robin, that’s precious,” Slade mocked in his predatory voice, “but today I’m here for one Titan,” Slade said as fire crackled at his fingertips, “and it’s not you!” he shouted as he released a giant fireball at the Titans._

_“Titans, scatter!” Robin screamed. Four Titans scattered. Raven remained frozen in mid-air as the giant fireball raced towards her, the top resembling a target._

Raven inhaled heavily as her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes remained closed as her body shivered with shock and anxiety. 

_“I just want this day to end,” Raven said as she tried to revive Cyborg._

_“I think we both know this day is far from over,” Raven froze as she heard Slade land behind her. “Hello, birthday girl,” he said as Raven slowly backed away, gawking at the mark on Slade’s forehead. “Ready for your present?” Using her powers to form a giant claw, Raven threw Slade into the air and into a wall. She flew to where his body landed, making sure he stayed down. She looked back at her fallen teammates only to hear the words, “I have a message for you.” She swung at Slade again, her hand glowing with black energy. Slade easily caught her by the wrist. “Ow!” Raven screamed as a pain like no other shot up her arm and into her body. Slade threw her back, and she landed on one of the many rotating gears with a thud. “Uh,” she slowly sat up, holding her head. A chunk of uniform had torn off from where Slade had grabbed her, but the severe burning sensation on her wrist is what had her turning her wrist over. “No,” she gasped when she saw the red S seared into her skin._

_“It…has begun,” Slade stated with glee as fire and electricity shot out from his body, destroying the factory. Gears loosened; giant machinery began to fall; the ceiling began to crumble. Slade was about to bring the entire place down. Her teammates were going to die; and it would be her fault. Raven began to panic as her heart began to hammer in her ears. She needed to do something. She could sense her team’s anguish and fear. Robin was about to get crushed. “STOP!” she closed her eyes and screamed with all of her might, a blast of black energy leaving her body. Once she realized everything was quiet, Raven slowly opened her eyes. Time had stopped. She had stopped time. She didn’t even know she could do that. “How did I-“ she began._

_“You may be able to stop time, birthday girl, but you can’t stop me,” Slade said as his body briefly glowed red, and he began to move. “You can’t stop any of it.”_

“Raven,” a voice whispered in her head.

“Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos,” Raven began to chant at an abnormally quick speed, over and over again. 

“Raven,” the voice whispered once again.

“Shut up,” she unknowingly whispered back to the voice in her head.

_“No,” Raven gasped as she stood to her feet. This was a dream…a nightmare. She would pinch herself and wake up in her room. “No, no, no,” she kept repeating._

_“Yes,” Slade said with subtle glee. “Look at it. Drink it in. The world you are destined to create.” Raven balked as a giant creature stood in the distance, roaring in anger. She was going to puke. “No,” she said again, closing her eyes. “This is just a vision. It can’t be real.” She turned away from the macabre scene._

_“Oh this is the future,” Slade said as he grabbed her and turned her around, forcing her to look at the world in front of her. “Your future,” he added. “It began the day you were born, and nothing will stop it. This will come to pass. I will make sure of it. You’re going to destroy the world Raven.” Raven’s body shook with fear and rage. “It’s written all over your face.”_

_“NO!” Raven released a great and terrible scream._

“NO!” Raven screamed.

“Raven!” a pair of hands shook her shoulders roughly. Her eyes opened. She was breathing heavily. Was it raining? No, those were tears. “Raven,” the voice said calmly. “Breathe.” Raven’s breathing began to slow. “I got this, guys. Go back to bed.” Raven felt hands on her cheeks and face as she slowly returned to herself. “That’s good. Good job, Raven.” A domino mask began to slowly take shape in front of her eyes. “Good. Inhale. Exhale.” Raven closed her eyes. _Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos._ Her breathing returned to normal as she leaned into Robin’s hand. _Come on, Raven, open your eyes._ She wasn’t sure if that was her own voice in her head or Robin’s. Ever since the mind-meld, Robin had gotten better at sending her thoughts of his own. Raven slowly began to open her eyes once more. This time, a pair of beautiful, vibrant blue orbs met her violet eyes. “Robin,” she whispered bashfully, leaning away from him.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your meditation,” Robin began speaking, “but the Tower was shaking.” Raven hung her head in embarrassment and shame.

“I’m sorry,” Raven stood, and walked to a different side of the roof, putting distance between herself and the Boy Wonder. For the first time in a while, she wasn’t in uniform. She was in an oversized, long-sleeved, off-shoulder sweater and short shorts. “I’ve been having a hard time meditating. I’ll get it under control.” Her voice broke.

“I don’t care about the meditation,” Robin came up behind her. “I don’t care about the shaking Tower and cracked mirrors and broken TVs. Screw those things. I care about you. I care about what happened last night. Why won’t you talk to me?” Raven said nothing. She only hugged herself tighter and hung her head. Richard gently turned her around and lifted her chin so her eyes met his. He was momentarily taken back by the amount of emotion her eyes showed. She was…scared…terrified even. Her eyes were wide and round and glossy. He was very worried…severely worried. “Raven, what did Slade do to you?” Richard asked. Now he was worried…severely worried. “Talk to me.” Raven opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and looked down with a sigh. “Raven?” Richard cupped her face. She was beginning to shake. Things on the roof began to rattle. Raven’s lips parted slightly, and Richard had to resist the urge to suck on her plump, bottom lip. He was also was very happy that Raven taught him to block his thoughts and emotions. Raven slowly lifted her hands up and grabbed Richard’s wrists. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they no longer expressed sort of emotion. She stopped shaking, things on the roof ceased to rattle. She stepped away from Richard as her face became steel. But Richard knew better. He knew behind that hard exterior were a bunch of cracks. “I’m not afraid of Slade,” Raven stated as she stared Richard down with a new resolve. Richard’s Robin mask appeared in her hand. “I’ll be fine,” she stated firmly. “You don’t need to worry about me.” Richard grabbed the mask from her hand and placed it on his face, donning his Robin persona. “This team is my family,” he said. “Of course, I’m going to worry. I also know you’re hiding something. I’ve known for quite some time.” Raven’s surprise didn’t show. At the same time, she was mentally smacking herself. She sometimes forgot just how smart her leader was. “I don’t know what it is you’re hiding, but I really hope you aren’t another Terra.” Raven’s nails dug into her palms as she clenched her fist. “Terra and I are nothing alike,” she almost growled. “She kept her secrets to destroy us. I’m trying to keep you guys safe. I’m trying to protect you.”

“From whom, Raven?” Robin got in her face. Raven’s mouth immediately shut. She took a step back and hugged herself…like she was trying to protect herself. “Fine,” Robin said as he rubbed his temples. He was tired. Tired of the secrets. Tired of Slade. Tired of convincing himself he didn’t see Raven as anything more than a sister. Tired. “Don’t tell me. I just hope the fall out won’t be as bad as it was with Terra.” He stormed off the roof.

Raven watched as Robin stalked away from her, leaving her alone on the roof. That didn’t understand. A burning sensation covered her wrists. She pulled a sleeve up, revealing the mark of her father. She released a worried breath. She was just trying to protect them. And that’s what she was going to do. “I’m going to protect you,” she whispered, “even if I have to die doing so.”


End file.
